


Crystal-clear

by Keefbeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Missionary Position, Moaning, Needy Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Prostate Massage, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, Top Lance (Voltron), Water Sex, but no one is around them, but they fuck on the ground, by Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefbeef/pseuds/Keefbeef
Summary: Keith and Lance are alone on an islandSo they fuck near the waterfallBecause they're horny and crushing hard on each otherBut what's new? It's been crystal-clear for ages now.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	Crystal-clear

**Author's Note:**

> Context: They're alone on an island and were having a swim in the water pool they found, near a waterfall. Then they started a tickle fight.

Lance opened his mouth to shriek in delight as he was pulled under the crystal-clear water by Keith, but all that came out was bubbles. He twisted in Keith's grip so they were face to face, silent laughter escaping his mouth in bubbles when Keith’s fingers found his sides and tickled. He kicked his feet against the water to bring himself closer to Keith and tried to return the tickles that Keith was torturing him with, struggling to find where Keith was ticklish. 

Eventually, they were both out of breath so they breached the surface of the water, hand in hand. Lance turned to Keith, breathless with laughter. "Well, you caught me. What happens now?" He taunted with a smile that only widened when he saw how adorable Keith looked with bangs covering his eyes. Keith looked around blindly and reached for Lance, grabbing his shoulders before pulling him closer. "Now I get to torture you with kisses! How does that sound, loser?" He joked, feeling Lance's hand push Keith's hair away from his eyes, despite how ridiculously cute and mop-ish he looked with his bangs blinding him like that.  
"That hardly sounds like torture, pretty boy. I mean, if kisses are my punishment, am I really a loser?" He wrapped his arms around Keith's neck and closed his eyes, leaning in with slightly puckered lips and waiting for what Keith promised. "Have at me, then!"  
Keith bit at his lip as he watched Lance lean in, a small blush covering his cheeks. Teasingly, he smooched his cheek, smirking widely at Lance's betrayed expression. "I never said where I'll kiss you." he purred out. Thought seeing Lance's defeated expression pulled at his heart strings so of course he had to give him a real kiss. Lance was about to open his mouth with a faux offended scoff at Keith's comment, before he saw Keith lean in and felt his lips on his own, which made all of Lance's little complaints at the tip of his tongue melt away. He shifted his head in time with Keith’s, their lips slotting together perfectly as they had the night they shared before. Lance kissed him softly, slow and sweet, pressing closer to Keith until they were tangled together comfortably in each other's arms. He pulled back after a few moments to breathe, admiring Keith's now reddened and slightly puffy, pouty lips. (Well someone was unhappy at the length of the kiss) 

Lance grinned, happy. "That was a pretty good punishment." He said, teasing. Keith huffed, and not wanting to keep on waving his legs around in the water to balance himself since the water wasn’t that shallow, he squeezed his legs around Lance's waist and clung to him, his hands squeezing Lance's shoulders. "If that was a punishment then I wonder what's a prize." He said with a small smile, pecking Lance's lips again, never having enough of his kisses.  
Lance's arms moved to circle Keith's waist to make it easier to hold him up. He raised his eyebrows, eyes still on Keith's lips, taking note of every detail, the way they formed every word, tracing the way Keith's tongue licked his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He responded, and leaned in for another kiss. Before his lips met Keith's, however, he whispered softly, barely louder than an exhale. "I might just have to show you." Keith smirked and moved one hand through the back of Lance's hair, mumbling out "Okay. Show me it, lover boy." He said quietly, pulling him in by his hair for another deep kiss, his head tilted. Lance hummed into the kiss, arms tightening around Keith. He felt the familiar electricity buzz through his veins as Keith's fingers scraped through his hair. Lance moved his arms from around Keith's waist lower to hold him up by his ass and hoist him higher on his hips. This quick movement forced Keith's torso higher than Lance's, and Lance had to tilt his head up to keep from breaking the kiss. Keith kissed Lance with a kind of ferocity, open-mouthed and nipping at his lips, tangling with his tongue. It was the kind of kiss that kept them suspended in a moment, wanting more but never wanting to break what they had. 

Keith let out a soft moan against Lance's lips at the feeling of Lance's hands gently squeezing his ass, tightening his grip on his hair as he pressed up against him, his other arm wrapped around his neck. He could feel the sun shine at his back now that he was out of the rather cold water, warming him up. Not that he minded the coldness. When he was near Lance he always felt hot. At first he thought it was just the hot weather's fault, but the amount of times Lance made him blush made him realize that it was, in fact, only half of weather's fault. 

His lower stomach tightened as he eagerly flicked his tongue against Lance's, brushing his wet hair out with his fingers only to grip it tightly again. Of course, Lance caught onto the reaction he got from having his hands on Keith's ass and he squeezed, kneading the soft flesh in his hands while smiling into their kiss. Their kiss became more like a competition, pushing and pulling against each other like the tide, rhythmic and passionate. Reluctantly, Lance broke it, breathing deeply and moving his lips to Keith's jaw, up and under his ear down his neck, tasting Keith's pulse on his tongue. 

Experiencing each other in the daylight was so new, so good and so warm. They were fully aware of each others entire bodies and the environment around them. There was no fuzziness like there has been last night, everything was as clear as the water they bathed in. They loved it. 

Their kiss got way sloppier and messier than before, needier as they pushed their lips together in a harsh, mouth open kiss which went straight down to Keith's growing arousal between their bodies. That fact alone left him feeling embarrassed, knowing that Lance will be able to feel it with the way he was holding him. Keith shifted when he felt Lance still play with his ass, involuntarily pushing his hips against Lance's stomach and earning himself a pleased moan from the light friction. Lance groaned at the feeling of Keith's hardness against his stomach. He bit at the pulse point on Keith's neck, licking and sucking fervently in hopes of leaving a hickey and marking up Keith's already marked up neck. 

His arms holding Keith up were beginning to tire, letting Keith slide down on his hip. Without meaning to, Lance's erection brushed Keith's ass, and he dropped his head onto Keith's shoulder, whispering, "Fuck." His dick twitched in interest, and he suddenly had the overwhelming desire to apologize to Keith. "Sorry." he muttered, embarrassed. 

Keith seemed a little taken back by the apology, but he quickly let Lance know he's good by lightly grinding his ass back against Lance's hard on, a bit slow due to the water and their position. His cock twitched and he yanked at Lance's hair, tilting his own head to the side and trying to push Lance's mouth closer to his own neck to give him a hint so that he could kiss his neck. "Ah...!" Lance moaned lightly, breathing unevenly against the crook of Keith's neck. The neediness in Keith's movements only fueled Lance's own desire, and he locked his lips on Keith's neck again, sucking another bruise between heavy breaths. He gritted his teeth to stifle a loud groan when Keith ground closer to him, Lance's dick pushing between Keith's ass cheeks. The fingers still holding Keith up by his ass moved to spread his cheeks apart, and Lance experimentally pressed one finger to Keith's hole, feeling a little nervous about crossing any boundaries. 

Keith was glad that Lance couldn't see his face right now, because he probably had the most erotic face he has ever made, and his dick wasn't even getting touched. He bit at his bottom lip, eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed back. When he realized that Lance wasn't going to push his finger inside, he broke out a needy whimper, pushing his ass back against his finger as he pulled at Lance's hair, letting out a shaky moan. "F-Fuck. Lance... Come on... " 

The moan gave Lance more confidence, so he pressed harder against Keith's entrance, smirking against Keith's skin. "Oh? You like that?" He said, surprised at how steady his voice sounded. The water around them provided the slickness needed for Lance to slowly open Keith up, circling his finger around the rim before pushing it inside. It felt kind of strange, muscles tight around the digit even though Lance was pretty sure that Keith was playing with his ass earlier.  
Lance chuckled quietly, arousal flickering under his skin and in his eyes. "I bet I can make you come without even touching your cock." He said lowly. He left one last light kiss on Keith's jugular and pulled back to watch him, another wave of arousal shooting to his dick just at the sight of Keith's face. One look at Keith's face was the only encouragement Lance's needed to keep going. 

Keith let out a groan at Lance's words, his walls clenching around his finger- but just for a short while before he managed to relax. Still, he was too embarrassed to show his face like this, to let Lance see him react to his touches and words in such way, so he leaned his head down, nuzzling against Lance's neck. He kissed up his neck for a bit, reaching his ear and licking over his earlobe as he held in his breath, hesitant, before letting out a hot breath and a low moan as he spoke "Keep talking." He murmured. He just wanted to hear Lance's voice more. If anything, he could probably come just from Lance dirty talking to him. 

And who was Lance to deny him? 

Lance loved how Keith reacted to every word and touch, tightening in anticipation before relaxing for Lance to probe him further. It was as if Keith was giving over his trust to him. He pressed his finger in deeper, searching for that delicate spot as he continued talking. "I bet I can make you beg for me. I'll keep teasing you and teasing you until you're sweaty and hot, screaming my name, begging for me to bury my cock deep inside you." His own breath hitched at the thought, and Keith of course, let out this hungry moan, definitively having that scene play out in his mind. Lance chuckled, and his finger twitched inside Keith, working him open enough until he could slide in a second digit, pressing harder. He decided to try a new approach, and crooked his fingers to the right. 

Keith gulped, a small whine escaping his lips as Lance brushed against his prostate few times, enough for his body to register the new feeling. He clenched, as if he tried to hold Lance's fingers in place, and his breathing became shaky, cheeks red as his eyes fluttered close, one hand gripping his shoulder. Lance could see the arousal, the neediness on Keith's face clear as day, and boy, that got Lance going. Keith bucked his hips, earning himself a bit of friction as he ground his erection against Lance's stomach. "Sh-Shit... L-Laaance..." he mewled softly, drawing his name out in a horny whine. "Th-That felt nice..." he mumbled out, licking across his bottom lip. The hand that wasn't currently fingering open Keith's ass gripped tighter on his hips, stilling him. "I said I was gonna make you come on only my cock, didn't I?" His words came out in a growl, and he wasn't entirely sure where this side of him was coming from, but he definitely wasn't complaining. He reminded himself of Keith's previous reaction at the motion of his fingers, grinning triumphantly when he found his prostate. He leaned forward and captured Keith's bottom lip gently between his teeth, tugging. "I'm gonna make you feel so good, pretty boy. I bet you'll look beautiful with my cock up your ass. I bet you'll take it so well." He purred into Keith's open mouth, scissoring his fingers and prodding Keith's prostate. 

He added a third finger, digging into that spot relentlessly with every push. Keith pushed back against Lance's fingers, a shaky yet loud moan ripping through from throat. He wasn't sure was it from the new sensation of Lance’s fingers roughly brushing against a specific spot (that he couldn't reach himself), or from Lance's words. Probably both. "M-Mmm f-fuck... Lance... Lance, please..." he whined, feeling his legs twitch from excitement. He closed his eyes and his eyes rolled back as the harsh rubbing at his prostate got only rougher. His back arched as he let out a loud whimper, trembling in Lance's arms. "O-Oh god– F-Fuck!" He whined, his voice getting higher as his walls relaxed further around Lance's fingers, letting him ram his fingers against his prostate even easier. He was panting harshly now, letting out breathy moans and gasps "L-Lance– Sh-Shit i-it feels really good– Mmm..! Baby!" He clenched around Lance's fingers as his stomach tightened, the pleasure that he was getting from his fingers shooting right to his dick. 

Keith's loud and unhindered moans and whimpers sent shivers down Lance's spine. "F-Fuck." He moaned. The broken begging tumbling past Keith's lips sounded even better than Lance could have imagined. He couldn't move his gaze away from Keith at all, keeping up the hard pace even when his wrist started to ache. "A-Ah! La– Ahnnn-!" Keith moaned freely now, unashamed, drool starting to slide down the corner of his lips. "I-I want to c-cum– L-Lance!- Nnn..! I want to cum! Ca-aah-nn I cum?" He slurred desperately, his voice raspy and weak at the same time. He didn't want to cum, he wanted more- but at the same time he felt so close. Like an itch that was finally going to be itched. He felt like he was going to go crazy if he doesn't come. 

Lance was tempted to laugh again, if he wasn't so far gone. "I knew it... I knew I could get you to beg." He whispered as Keith ground onto his fingers, whimpering and trembling. He scissored his fingers apart again, preparing Keith for his cock, which was already leaking in anticipation. He kissed at Keith's jawline again. "Not so much of a scary, stoic pirate now, huh? Just a little fingering and I've broken down all of your barriers. You love it, don't you?" He kissed Keith's nose gently, voice suddenly changing to something more soothing and reassuring. "But you can't come. Not yet baby, not yet." He captured Keith's lips again, this kiss softer, meant to keep Keith from breaking entirely. 

Keith wanted to cry. He wanted to sob and beg for Lance to please, please let him come, his cock red and twitching. Keith's muffled moans in disapproval only got weaker when Lance slowly pulled his fingers out and waited for Keith to calm down before he made his suggestion. "Let's get on the land." He said. Keith seemed unhappy at the idea of being moved, so Lance had to carry him to the land on shaky legs, helping him get out. 

Keith laid on the soft grass, watching as Lance immediately crawled on top of him, caging him between his arms and his legs between Keith's. Fuck, Keith looked amazing from this angle. His entire body was flushed, trembling, his dick achingly hard, violet eyes so sharp and piercing with need Lance felt like he was being cut open and analyzed. Lance hoisted Keith's thighs up around his waist again and he leaned in close, taking Keith's earlobe between his teeth. "Ready?" He whispered, spitting in his hand and reaching down to give his cock a stroke before lining up. Keith's legs wrapped around Lance's waist and he stared down at Lance's cock, watching as Lance slowly pushed inside, immediately groaning at the contact. It was hot and Keith was sucking him in without mercy. 

Keith's throat burned from the rough moaning he did earlier, and they only just began. He whimpered, putty under Lance's body and the way he handled him so gently. "F-Fuck-" he gasped, loving the feeling of finally being filled up. "I-I love this... Mmm..." he moaned happily, seeming way too sated with just a cock entering his ass. He pulled Lance down for a kiss. The kiss was somewhat calming, promising, and Keith melted into the touch of their lips together. Lance groaned, panting as he pushed deeper and deeper. He went slow, keeping an eye peeked open and watching Keith's face in case it seemed like Keith ever wanted him to stop. 

Sweat combining with the leftover water from the waterfall was dripping down Lance's back by the time his entire length was buried in Keith. God, Keith felt so tight around him, walls clenching and convulsing in response to being filled so completely. He stayed still for a moment, allowing Keith to grow accustomed to him, before he finally started moving. Lance was slow at first, the pushing and pulling, shallow and easy, but Lance was growing impatient. Keith slipped his hands to Lance's back and scratched desperately as horny pants and moans slipped from his lips. His head was tilted back, his back was arched, his chest pushed up as he bucked his hips back against Lance's. Constant rambles (such as "yes", "more", "so good", "like that" and "Lance") fell from his lips, and his eyes rolled back. Lance let out a groan above him, loving the way Keith reacted to him. He moved faster, deeper, wanting to nail Keith's prostate as many times as possible before either of them came. 

Feeling Lance hit his prostate dead on sent Keith into a shaking and panting mess. His muscles were twitching and he was close- But he didn't want this to end so quickly. Determined, he put his hand at Lance's chest, pushed, and suddenly flipped them over, sitting all pretty on Lance's dick. Now that he was on top he felt a wave of dominance wash over him. He licked his lips and smirked, lifting his hips up before lowering them down on Lance's cock with a slow swirl, only to slam his hips down. The new position made Lance's cock slip deeper into Keith and oh boy, Keith was long gone. 

He leaned back against his arms, angling his hips so that at each rapid thrust of his own hips, Lance's cock rubbed up against Keith's prostate. He groaned, head thrown back as he spread his legs for better access, probably giving Lance quite a view, but he didn't care, his body moving by itself. He felt so full– he loved it, and he couldn't help but moan at each thrust, grinding his hips when he would lower them down fully. "O-Oh fuck– Lance... Lance! Fuck! Nnn-!" He mewled desperately, too turned on to think about what was he saying. 

Lance's eyes were wide, heart beating rapidly at this show of Keith's strength. Suddenly that desire for Keith to absolutely manhandle him sparked through him again as it had the night before, and Lance didn't mind this loss of control one bit. And goddamn, he was really loving this new position.  
Keith was bouncing on his cock with fervor, taking it like an absolute God, Lance felt obligated to worship him. He admired the movement of Keith's muscles as he took the reins, the stretch of his long slender neck as he threw his head back, the way he looked so destroyed with his long hair plastered to his face from sweat and water. The rough grinding, fast and hard, had Lance squirming, lifting his hips to meet Keith on each descent. 

They were rutting against each other hard, and Lance was keening. He was running his fingers up Keith's thighs, singing Keith's name in harmony with the way Keith yelled Lance's. Hot arousal washing to his dick was building to become unbearable. "Fuck! Aahh, Keith, K-Keith, I'm gonna come, holy shit. I'm so, so fucking close." He panted, amazed he could still form words as he watched Keith. "I want... I want you to c-come. Come on me, Keith. Fuck!" Lance's voice was rough with arousal. He needed to come like he never needed anything before. 

Keith fell forwards onto his arms as he continued ramming his hips down against Lance's. He looked at him, made sure that Lance was looking at his face as he bit down at his lip, his face showing nothing else besides absolute bliss. His eyes were rolled back, his breathing was harsh, his heart beating rapidly. Immediately, Lance took a strong hold of Keith's hips and began to thrust up properly, basically yanking Keith back onto his cock while his own moans grew in volume. The constant stimulation, the noises Lance was making, the fact that Keith's cock was throbbing for a release, was what finally tipped Keith off. He came hard with a cry, actual tears coming up to his eyes. "Lance... Lance! F-Fuck! A-Ah...!" He mewled, helplessly rutting and clenching down around Lance's cock as he rode through his orgasm. He was visibly shaking, his muscles twitching as he looked down at Lance, before leaning down and moaning into Lance's ear softly "L-Lance, Laaance... Lance, Lance, Lance."  
Lance's cheeks flared red and he dug his nails into Keith's pale skin, groaning as he gave few hard thrusts, coming deep inside of Keith. "Fuuuck.... K-Keith, oh my god." He panted, grinding against Keith's ass for a moment longer before coming to a stop, suddenly feeling way too tired. Keith let out a small moan and laid his head onto Lance's chest, both panting like they ran a marathon. 

“Holy shit, Keith.” Lance breathed out after a moment of silence, looking down at Lance and holding him to his chest. “Holy shit indeed.” Keith mumbled out, seeming like he wasn’t planning on moving from his comfy little spot for a while... or until he got too hot. 

“So...” Lance swallowed; his throat dry. "How's that for a prize? Think you'd want it again?" He asked, earning a small but smug grin from Keith. “It's crystal-clear that I won't be letting you win next time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is based off a super old roleplay that I found interesting since I found it saved on my OneDrive
> 
> More about WHAT is actually happening (or, the plot): basically, Keith and Lance are stranded on this beautiful island. They got super close while they were there. The night before that day (that takes in the fic), they humped and kissed in their little shelter, but that's as far as they went.
> 
> Anyways- let me know how this turned out?


End file.
